


Annabeth's Harem

by Connorkenway00



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harems, Hypnotism, Lemon, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorkenway00/pseuds/Connorkenway00
Summary: 2 years after the Giant War much has changed. Annabeth finds a spell that she starts using to satisfy her own desires as her lust and dominance increase. Focus's on Annabeth building a harem as well as what she does around camp. Smut.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Story will be posted soon.  
Discord: qHjmvg2


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue for the story, setting up the rest of the story.

Annabeth pov

Annabeth was in her room, currently mixing together different ingredients she had gotten delivered to her in an effort to make a potion.

It had been 2 years since the end of the giant war, and much had changed in the meantime. All of the 7 had their own struggles to get past and live through.

Percy and Annabeth especially after enduring Tartarus. Both of them handled it in their own ways. Percy practiced sword fighting more, making sure he was stronger and more capable in case anything ever happened again.

Annabeth however, went down a path she didn't expect. She fucked the memories away. She had started to fuck Percy every day, sometimes more than once a day for the last two years.

Both of them had been able to move on, had healed from the injuries that happened to them. Demigods after all got into dangerous situations all the time. Couldn't get hung up on it.

But Annabeth's libido was insatiable now. She had been dabbling in some magic solutions and finally found one she liked.

A mind meld spell. She was using the potion form of it for the first time since that seemed the easiest way for now.

Besides her sexual hunger, Annabeth also loved control. When she was with Percy she would take control, something he didn't care about. Who would argue with a sexy blonde demigoddess wanting to fuck your brains out after all?

Her lust and control made this spell perfect. When used it would combine two minds, and whichever was the stronger one would get dominance and control over the other. She could have other people under her control and ready to satisfy her urges whenever she wanted.

Of course, Annabeth thought, there is the danger that if the other persons mental willpower is stronger then she would be put under control instead. However Annabeths hubris made her instantly dismiss this, she was a daughter of Athena. She would have the strongest willpower and a plan to make sure she always won anyways.

As the ingredients were mixing Annabeth stood up and looked in the mirror. She was wearing leggings that clearly showed her thong underneath, and a low laying orange tank top that showed the top of her bra. Percy loved her in this outfit so she wore it a lot, letting him know she wanted his dick the second they could get alone. She knew her ass in the leggings was irresistible to him, and her cleavage clearly attracted his attention.

She heard a sound as if the potion had finished and looked back. The clear liquid glowed slightly before it subsided. Annabeth poured the contents into two vials, one for her, one for her target.

It hadn't been a hard spell to make, but the danger of it backfiring is why it was so rarely used. Besides the danger of the other person maybe taking control, it also had other nuances.

First, she couldn't control too many people as it wound put a strain on her brain. But being a child of Athena she knew that strain would make her brain act like a muscle, becoming stronger and over time allowing her to gain more people under her control.

That and the longer someone was enthralled to her the less taxing it would be on her. As the person stayed under her command it would start to become so instinctual to them that it wouldn't be as taxing. The bond would work in tier levels, and whenever their bond progressed to the next tier of dominance it would become incredibly hard to break, and much easier to control.

Annabeth tossed the vials in her bag and zipped it up, slinging it over her back.

"Time to test this out." Annabeth said as she left her room.


	3. The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth takes her newly completed potion to Piper's room, claiming her first harem member.

Annabeth pov

' _Ok so first target_ ', Annabeth thought, ' _Piper. I always wanted to try something with a girl_.'

' _After the war she also has had her own struggle with her sexual desires. Her whole body changed it seemed turning her to have one of the hottest and most sexual bodies alive. Certainly at camp._ '

But that's not why she was a good target to test on. Piper was conflicted with her new desires, her own maternal bloodline willing her to be a slut. Piper confessed to Annabeth that if she ever got sexually pleasured she would become weak, and unable to resist. Annabeth planned to use that to gain control over the Aphrodite daughter.

Annabeth knocked on Pipers door. A few moments later it was opened. Piper was dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt. The shirt didn't have an opening to see her chest but it was clear she had DD if not bigger tits being held inside the shirt.

"Hey Annabeth! Come in, I'm getting my stuff ready for some camp activities later." Piper said waving in her.

Annabeth stepped inside, noting the climbing gear ob her bed. Must be their cabins turn at the lava wall today.

"What brings you over?" Piper asked.

"Just wanted to hang out. I sent the cabin off to get pegasus lessons, figured I could come and hang out with you." Annabeth lied.

"Why not. I'll skip the first activity. Besides…" Piper said as she walked over to her closet, "I got some Hermes kids to sneak this into camp." She said, proudly showing off a bottle of Annabeths favorite wine.

Annabeth smiled, ' _This will be too easy_ '.

***30 minutes later***

Piper didn't seem to notice as Annabeth faked filling her glass up. She barely had drank one glass, while Piper was on her fourth.

Both of them were laughing, telling stories of their siblings doing stupid things. Right now Piper was telling one on how her younger sister got her ponytail somehow stuff in a Pegasus stirrup and was flown around with her legs dangling and stirrup in her hair.

"Aw…my glass is empty…" Piper said with a pouty face.

Annabeth quickly downed her first glass. "Here I'll go refill us." She offered.

"Damn, you really are thirsty," piper giggled, "Sure."

Annabeth went over to the bottle of wine. Piper didn't notice as she laid down on the bed that Annabeth had poured the content of the vials into both of their drinks.

"Here you go Pipes." Annabeth said as she passed the glass to her.

Annabeth knew the potion didn't take much to take effect. Just a sip would cause the link. But she waited as Piper took a few sips, thinking one extra glass of wine couldn't hurt.

Piper swayed a bit as she laughed, listening to one of Annabeths stories. Finally when the time seemed right Annabeth raised the glass to her own lips, taking a sip of the wine.

Both girls groaned out as a spike of pain appeared in their heads. Annabeth grabbed Pipers glass and put it on the counter.

"Ugh," Piper groaned, "Maybe we drank too much."

' _You did_.' Annabeth thought.

The link formed and Annabeth could feel some of Pipers thoughts. They were fumbled due to her being tipsy due to the wine, and Annabeth started asserting her control.

'You will lay down on your bed with your legs spread.' Annabeth thought. Pushing her own thoughts into Pipers head, and blocking out the reverse.

Piper let out another groan as her hands went to her face. She didn't even seem to notice as she leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs.

Annabeth grinned. This would definitely work.

Annabeth moved herself to be between Pipers legs, surprising her friend.

"What are…ugh…you doing?" Piper said confused.

"Fucking you." Annabeth replied with candor.

Before Piper could respond Annabeth grabbed her tits and squeezed them, pushing her face down to capture Pipers lips. Sure enough what Piper had told her was true. The second Annabeth kissed her and squeezed her tits she felt Pipers body give out, unable to resist. Her mind also seemed to change, becoming more submissive.

' _Just a bit longer of me being in control and it should click into place. Letting me keep this control.'_ Annabeth thought _, 'I'll pleasure her for a bit, see what it's like with another girl._ '

Annabeth roughly pulled up Pipers shirt as they kissed. She reached an arm under Piper and deftly unhooked her bra, moving it up to expose her breasts to the air. Her fingers started to massage Pipers nipples, making the Cherokee girl let small whimpers out into the kiss.

The blonde started to grind against one of Pipers legs, trying to get some pleasure through her leggings, however keeping it limited enough that her mind didn't get distracted as she took control of Piper.

' _Open your mouth, let me suck on your tongue._ ' Annabeth thought.

After a moment of hesitation Piper obeyed, opening her mouth into the kiss letting Annabeth's tongue in. Annabeth licked along Pipers tongue, sending shudders down both of the girls spines at their first lesbian experience.

One of Annabeth's hands went lower, unbuttoning Pipers blue jeans. Her hand slid into the jeans, under the underwear she had on and started to rub her cunt. Pipers pussy was already wet.

Annabeth broke the kiss apart, "Already wet. As if you were waiting for this. Who knew my friend was such a slut." Annabeth said.

She always loved dirty talk, whether it was to her or others. And saying that to Piper seemed to make both girls hornier as Piper let out a moan as Annabeth rubbed her clit.

Annabeth moved down Pipers body, yanking her jeans and underwear down to her shins.

"Gods you look like such a slutty mess. Your shirt and bra pulled up, your jeans and panties yanked down." Annabeth teased as she kept rubbing Pipers clit with one hand. The other rubbing Pipers nipples, squeezing her hefty breasts.

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth quickly thought ' _Silence_ ' down the bond they had formed. It worked as Piper looked stunned with her mouth opened, but didn't say anything.

Annabeth could feel the strain of the bond, and while she was in control she knew it hadn't clicked yet. She would need to tire out Piper just a bit more for that to happen.

Annabeth slid her fingers into Pipers pussy, quickly finding her G-spot based on the level of Pipers moans.

"Let me…let me touch your tits." Piper said.

Annabeth felt the bond used against her as it hadn't fully clicked yet. She puffed out her chest as Pipers hand reached out, squeezing the blondes breasts as the blonde fingering her pussy.

' _Once she orgasms it should cement in place. Her mind should be weak enough to assert full control._ ' Annabeth thought.

A few minutes later Piper hit her orgasm. She screamed out and Annabeth felt her pussy clench on Annabeth's fingers. Seconds later she started to squirt.

"So slutty you even squirt a ton!" Annabeth joked at the amount Piper orgasmed. The sounds she made during it made Annabeth shudder, made her want to experience her own orgasm.

And sure enough, as she orgasmed Annabeth finally felt the spell click into place. It became one way and now Annabeth wasn't vulnerable to Pipers commands anymore. It was still a low level connection, it would need to be strengthened and Piper submit more with time, but for now it worked.

Annabeth withdrew herself from Piper. "Get naked." She said.

Piper stood up and did as she was told, stripping everything off so Annabeth could look at her naked. Annabeth grinned as she also took off all of her own clothes, leaving both teens naked in the room.

"I used a spell that linked us. Put you under my control." Annabeth said. "It clicked into place so attempting to fight it wouldn't be smart." She said as she approached Piper, willing her to be silent and listen.

"But it's ok baby," Annabeth said as she groped Pipers tits, Piper instinctively raising her own hands to grab Annabeth's boobs, making the blonde happy as she felt hands on her bare tits. "I'll be a good master."

Annabeth slowly backed up as the two kissed and groped each other. One of Pipers hands went lower, squeezing Annabeth's bubbly ass.

Piper went to kiss along Annabeths neck, "Gods above your ass is so soft. You wear those leggings so much and I've always wanted to squeeze it."

Annabeth grinned at how good Piper was being. She laid on the bed and flipped onto her stomach, raising her ass in the air.

"Spank me." Annabeth ordered.

Piper easily obeyed, smacking the juicy ass with her hand. Her other hand grabbing Annabeths hair as she did it. Annabeth moaned at the feeling of being spanked, wanting the feeling of being used.

"Fuck ya baby." Annabeth said as her ass was spanked, "Smack my naughty ass. Smack the ass of your new master!"

Annabeth bit her lip as Piper did as she was told until Annabeth couldn't take it and needed more. Needed to feel more direct pleasure.

"Play with my clit." Annabeth said breathlessly.

She felt a minor resistance as it took Piper an extra second to respond. Annabeth knew the bond wasn't fully in place, that it would strengthen over time. But Piper still obeyed, one hand moving to rub Annabeth's clit.

Piper rubbed Annabeth's sensitive nub, making the blonde arch her back and moan loudly as she felt herself finally being pleasured. Her evidence of her arousal was leaking out of her, making it easy for Piper to play with her clit.

"Oh fuck, your fingers feel so soft and delicate." Annabeth said as she was being pleasured by her close friend.

' _Kiss my back,_ ' Annabeth thought.

Piper bent forward, her tits brushing against Annabeths back as she kissed the blondes toned back. She kept using her one hand to pleasure her friend, obeying what she was told.

"Oh fuck…faster faster faster," Annabeth nearly pleaded as she shook her hips, making her ass jiggle in the process.

Pipers hand sped up, satisfying the rapid craving building up inside of Annabeth. Annabeth came, squirting onto her first harem member as she did, getting her love juices all over Piper.

"FUCK!" Annabeth yelled out as she went cross eyed, happy to be orgasming after so long.

When she finally settled down she collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy.

"You did good," Annabeth said as she rolled over, "but let's try one more thing."

She reached forward and grabbed Piper by the tits, using the massive breasts to pull Piper forward and onto the bed. Piper gasped as she felt herself yanked by her tits, being repositioned so their legs intersected each other.

"I want to try scissoring. Can't have our first lesbian experience with it." Annabeth declared.

Piper smiled, "What a slutty girl you turned out to be." As she started to roll her hips, their pussies rubbing together.

Both girls started to move, their bodies pushing against each other, their hands roaming over the others body trying to squeeze each other's breasts. Annabeths fingers sank into the soft flesh of Pipers tits, loving the feeling of another girl in her hands.

Annabeth squeezed Pipers tits hard, imprinting her hands on the boobs.

"Damn Annabeth," Piper said between moans, "Squeezing a bit rough?"

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Piper hard, willing Piper to open her mouth as Annabeths tongue shot in, moving around the inside of Pipers mouth. Pipers eyes rolled back, enjoying the feeling of her pussy, tits, and mouth.

Finally Annabeth broke the kiss and moved back, "You are mine." Was all she said in response.

Both girls kept going until finally they came. Piper would have finished first but she held out to make sure she lasted until Annabeth also would be done. But when Annabeths face contorted with pleasure Piper knew and let herself feel it as well.

Annabeths mind exploded with pleasure as she came again, to the working of another women. She loved feeling Piper squirt on her, as she came herself.

When both had finished Annabeth moved next to Piper, moving Piper to lay on her chest so Annabeth could hold her.

"That was amazing." Piper said.

"More of that to come. Especially as we expand our size." Annabeth replied.

"Expand? How many more do you plan on adding?" Piper asked.

Annabeth kissed Pipers head, "Not sure. We will see what I can handle. For now how does it feel?"

Piper was silent for a moment, "I can feel you in my head. I know I shouldn't like it but…it's nice to be dominated. Used. Be pleasured and satisfied. You know I've been struggling with that recently."

"Well with me there is plenty left to enjoy. We aren't done yet." Annabeth said as both girls laid down to relax for a bit longer.

 _'So much more to do,'_ Annabeth thought as she looked down at her new sexy curvy slave, ' _But for now I will enjoy you_ '.


	4. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going swimming with Percy, Annabeth decided it was only fair to claim Percy next for her harem.

Annabeth pov

Percy and Annabeth walked into his cabin late at night. They had gone out on one of their date nights, doing a late night swim as they talked. Like usual Annabeth had an amazing time, being able to be with Percy cheering her up. It almost made her feel sorry what she had planned for the night. Almost.

Annabeth hadn't bothered to put on a shirt after they swam and walked back, letting her tits show in her small red bikini top. If it was earlier in the day more people might have seen the busty blonde, but as it was only Percy saw.

Percy turned to face her, he had put a tank top on but she could tell he was hard in his swim trunks. Annabeth grinned, if it wasn't for her bikini bottoms already being soaked he might have noticed how wet she was. How ready to feel his dick inside her she was.

Annabeth walked towards him in just her bikini. She got up on her toes and lightly kissed him before stepping back and smiling.

"So…what now?" Percy asked, knowing full well how their date nights ended. He knew just how horny Annabeth always was.

"Why don't we sit down? You have anything fun to watch?" Annabeth asked.

Percy had a surprised look on his face, "Ya sure. Let me find something."

' _It's been a few days since we last fucked. Longer than normal. But he doesn't know that I've been fucking Piper._ ' Annabeth thought.

"Want to keep watching Witcher?" Percy asked. He had gotten them into the show and they had only seen the first episode so far.

"Sure. Let me get something to drink. I'm thirsty." ' _In more than one way,_ ' Annabeth thought.

Annabeth grabbed her bag and walked out of the room to the bathroom. She filled up two cups of water, then pulled out two vials from her bag. She poured them into the water cups and mixed it so it hopefully wouldn't be noticeable.

Annabeth grinned happily, another member to add. She looked briefly in the mirror, using her hands to push her tits together in her red bikini. She quickly turned to look at her ass in her bikini bottom. She made sure it was small enough to ride up and only cover half of her ass, letting the juicy butt show for itself.

 _'Time to do this._ ' Annabeth thought. ' _Shouldn't be hard with him. Well hopefully he's hard in the right ways._ ' Annabeth walked back into the room, Percy having set up the show and sitting on the couch.

"Here you go babe." Annabeth said as she handed him the cup.

"Not going to change?" Percy asked as he took a sip of water.

"Something wrong if I stay like this?" She said innocently, using her arms to push her tits together. Percy noticed and stared down at her boobs.

"Uh no. Not at all." He replied.

Before Percy could even push play Annabeth took a sip, and both of them groaned as they felt a headache form. Their minds melding together.

' _Stop_ ' Annabeth commanded in her mind.

Percy stopped, not pushing play. A spike of happiness went through Annabeth as she felt it working. She felt very little resistance from Percy. But she knew Percy wasn't stupid or weak willed. No, he must just be not resisting. Not resisting her mind at all.

' _Aw_ ' Annabeth thought, ' _My Seaweed Brain is being kind of sweet. He must trust me so much that his mind doesn't even try to fight it._ '

It was true as Annabeth felt the bond very close to that first click. Much closer and easier than Piper had been. Just a little push would be all it takes.

Annabeth pushed herself up against Percy, rubbing her boobs against his chest, "You didn't really think I didn't need to feel this did you?" She said as she grabbed his dick outline in his shorts with her hand.

"I had hoped not." He said while smiling. Next thing they new they were kissing, deep and passionately as her hand slid up and down to massage his dick.

Annabeth broke the kiss, dropping down to be on her knees between his legs. She quickly tugged off his swim trunks, gasping when she saw his dick. No matter how many times she saw it, his dick always made her happy. The perfect size for her.

Annabeth happily opened her mouth, quickly filling it up with his dick. She started bobbing her head as her tongue licked up and down his shaft, using her experience to pleasure him. With their new mental bond she could feel how much he loved it, as well as his usual tells.

One of her hands lowered itself, rubbing over her bikini on her clit. She was happy to focus on Percy, but her throbbing clit needed to be touched.

' _Thrust. Use my throat as your personal pussy._ ' She demanded mentally. Wanting to be used.

Maybe it was a mix of Percy not resisting the order, or just loving the order he got, but he quickly complied. His hands grabbed Annabeth's blonde hair and started to thrust into her mouth, making the blonde slut feel happy at the groans she was having him make.

Percy kept going, making Annabeth gag a bit. She had practiced this a lot on Percy though and was able to hold it together, enjoying how it felt. She was even able to use her tongue to lick the tip of his dick or rub against his shaft as he thrusted, drawing her saliva out of her mouth.

Finally she felt him grunt as he came. She thought the word ' _Deep_ ' right before he did, making him shove her head all the way down as his dick was buried in her throat. Annabeth moaned as she happily felt warm cum flood her mouth and throat, as she tasted Percy's salty cum.

When he finally finished she slowly moved her head back, keeping a tight suction on his dick as she did to not waste any cum. With a pop her mouth was free as she looked at Percy happily and swallowed it all.

"So fucking good baby." She said. In her desire to taste his cum she almost didn't notice how the mind bond clicked into place. Giving her control over him, even to a greater degree than Pipers.

' _Eat me out. Lick my pussy, all you want to do is taste my eager pussy, suck on my clit._ ' Annabeth thought into his head. She could tell it worked by the frenzy of lust she saw in his eyes as he grabbed her, roughly throwing her onto the couch and getting between her legs, yanking her bikini bottom off.

The breath of his mouth sent shivers down Annabeths spine, her pussy dripping wet and excited by the hot breath. She could swear she could feel her clit trembling with excitement, waiting to be pleasured expertly by him.

Percy placed one hand above her pussy, over her trimmed blonde pubic hair patch. He moved in, his other hand grabbing her full thighs. His tongue started to flick over her clit, making Annabeth moan loudly as she was finally being pleasured. Percy sucked on her clit, pulling it into his mouth and rubbing his tongue against it.

Annabeth arched her back as her hands moved up, pulling off her bikini top to grab her busty chest. She played with her tits, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples to increase her pleasure even more.

"Oh fuckkkkkkk…" Annabeth moaned out as her boyfriend was eagerly pleasuring her cunt. Enjoying the taste of her wet pussy as he pleasured her sensitive nub.

They stayed like that for awhile, Percy between her legs eating her out. Annabeths legs started to shake, feeling her pleasure rising.

"Fuck Percy!" She yelled out, "Fucking lick my pussy! You are so fucking good at it!"

That just encouraged Percy even more as he doubled down his efforts, bringing the hand over her pussy down, and pushed a finger inside. He heard her breath hitch as she felt the finger slowly push between her tight folds. Percy curved his finger, touching the special spot he knew she loved, making Annabeth cross her eyes with how it felt.

The sounds of her moans filled the room. Her moans and Percy's mouth, his tongue sliding against her pussy, focusing on her clit. The sounds her pussy made as his finger moved in and out of her, rubbing her in all the spots she loved.

"Keep going," she nearly begged, "Eat my cock sleeve out. That's all it is. A cock sleeve. Made for milking cocks dry!" Annabeth yelled out, feeling herself getting close to her orgasm.

' _Don't stop, I'm close._ ' She mentally ordered him.

Moments later Annabeth closed her legs tight around his head as she squealed in pleasure, feeling her orgasm overtake her. She squirted a bit, riding out the feeling that was overtaking her.

When it finally subsided she opened her legs, letting Percy's head out from between her thighs. He looked up and grinned at her, his face soaking wet, "Well that was fun."

She grinned lazily and leaned forward to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. She broke the kiss apart and flipped over, rolling onto the couch so she was on her stomach and raised her hips in the air, shaking her perfect bubbly ass to entice Percy more.

"I've been very bad recently," she said in a dirty voice, "Been feeling very empty."

Percy grinned as he grabbed her by the neck, kissing her deeply before getting on the couch, his legs on each side of Annabeths. He slapped her raised ass, watching it jiggle as she yelped at the spank. Percy did it a few more times before moving to line his dick up with her wet waiting pussy. With one thrust he was inside of her.

He quickly started thrusting, knowing after what they did that she was warmed up enough. She was certainly wet enough that his saliva coated dick slid down her pussy easily. Her tight walls clenching his dick.

' _Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster._ ' Annabeth desperately thought.

The mental link worked, Percy picking up speed till he was ramming into her pussy as fast as he could, making her fat ass turn red from the impacts of his hips. Percy leaned forward and slid an arm under her, taking one of her tits in his hand and using it as a handhold as he plowed the blonde daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was overcome by pleasure, his big dick sliding and filling her up. She felt euphoria go through her body, not just as being fucked but at having Percy laying on top of her. Having him grab her tits and be squeezing them.

"Fuck me Percy! Use my cunt! Use me!" She yelled out as she came again.

This time though Annabeth concentrated, sending the message ' _Don't cum_ ' down her mental link. She didn't want Percy to finish with her like how he usually did. She had a different idea in mind.

The order worked as Annabeth kept mentally repeating it to him, and once her pussy stopped clenching on his dick she changed the order, ' _Lay down on your back_ '.

Percy didn't think anything of the voice in his head as he obeyed. Moving off of Annabeth making her gasp at the sudden exit of such a large size inside of her pussy. It didn't last long though as she straddled him, quickly dropping down to fill herself back up again.

"Fuck you feel so good. Let me ride you, let me do the work." Annabeth said as she started to bounce on his dick.

Annabeth has her feet planted on either side of his waist, using her leg muscles to move her up and down the length of his shaft. She bit her lip as she looked up, her eyes crossing as she enjoyed the feeling of riding him. Of pleasuring him.

Sure enough Annabeth could hear Percy's grunts as he relaxed, just enjoying the feeling of his blonde girlfriend riding his dick. All the years of monster fighting certainly helped her as she was able to ride without getting tired.

"Tell me what you love about me riding you." Annabeth said, wanting to hear him say something.

Percy gave a devilish grin as he reached up, grabbing her boobs roughly and almost making her lose her rhythm she was riding him with, "I love these fat tits you have. Watching them as you bounce on my dick."

Annabeth grinned, having an answer she wanted. She leaned back and Percy released her chest. As she continued to move up and down his dick she started to shake her chest slightly, side to side. The effect was that her boobs moved around, from both her bouncing and now her shaking.

Percy was memorized with it, watching her breasts swing in front of him. He enjoyed watching, wanting to cum but something holding him back. A few minutes later though Annabeth's urge to orgasm was also swelling up, and she decided it was time to change it.

She pushed up and he slipped out of her pussy. Annabeth quickly rolled over, pulling her legs up and using her arms to lock them back pulled up against her.

"Fuck me." She simply said. Mentally she added, ' _Roughly_ ', to make sure it was done the way she wanted.

Percy positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside, filling the blonde sluts cunt up with his dick. Annabeth had a look of absolute satisfaction as he inserted himself inside of her, making Percy just want to fuck her even harder.

He quickly started to thrust, going to full speed. With the position they were in it was easy for Percy to pound into her, going all the way in, making Annabeth yelp as she felt his dick tip penetrate so deeply inside of her.

"Oh fuck! Use me Percy! Fucking pound me!" Annabeth yelled out. Percy happily obliged, his eyes soaking in the way she looked this way. In such a dirty and vulnerable position. The way her tits moved due to his thrusting.

Annabeth felt her orgasm approach. She kept using the bond to restrain Percy from finishing, but she was feeling the strain from that as his body desperately wanted to cum due to her, due to her pussy.

"I'm a fucking cum dump," she said as her mind went fuzzy from the feeling he was giving her, as she orgasmed once again. She used all of her effort to make sure he didn't cum, wanting him to feel her pussy orgasming around his dick before he came.

Annabeths moan of ecstasy as she hit her release was amazing to Percy's ears. He didn't know why but he wasn't cumming yet, despite the feeling of her pussy clenching on his dick as she came. As Annabeth rode out her orgasm he stayed impaled inside of her.

Then, the second she finished orgasming Percy suddenly felt himself cum, as if something stopped stoping him. Percy gave out a satisfied sound as he filled up her pussy, her cum dump as she called it.

"Yes…" Annabeth said weakly, "fucking breed my pussy…"

When Percy finally finished he moved to the side, laying next to Annabeth who uncurled and laid spread eagle. She had her eyes closed, satisfied with the sex. With the cum she felt inside of her.

Annabeth turned her head to him and grinned, "That was amazing."

Percy leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "How can it not be when I have you with me?" He said as he used one hand to casually caresses her breasts.

"So when you said breed…" Percy started.

Annabeth lightly hit him on the head, "You really are a seaweed brain. It was figurative. Don't worry." She teased him.

He gave an aloof grin, "Me? Worry? Never. So you want to start that second episode?"

Annabeth laughed at how fast he could turn around from sex to wanting to watch a show, "Sure. Let's do it."

Percy smiled as they laid on the couch, both of them naked, him able to softly grope her as they watched the show.


	5. The Praetor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a negotiation meeting between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Annabeth's desires get the better of her. She adds Reyna to her harem.

Annabeth Harem

 _'These meetings are so boring.'_ Annabeth thought. _'At least the view is good.'_

She was currently in the middle of negotiations with Camp Jupiter. Fortunately nothing big or bad was happening, but now and then the Greeks and Romans had to talk to each other to ensure everything ran smoothly. The only saving grace was that Annabeth got to look at Reyna during the meetings.

The Praetor was talking about a list of materials the two camps would need to exchange. Something about ensuring the safety and preparedness of both camps. But Annabeth didn't care, she was too focused on Reyna. Reyna was sitting with her legs crossed and Annabeth wished she could see more than Reynas formal toga allowed her to see.

Reyna always wore her purple toga to these meetings, more than Annabeth who was content who normally just wore her jeans and camp half-blood shirt like normal. The Greeks didn't have the same formal dress ware the Romans enforced. But today Annabeth opted for more risqué clothing.

She wore a black skirt and white blouse, the blouse being short on her exposing some of her midriff in the process. It worked though as she noticed Reyna now and then eyeing her up, looking at all the skin Annabeth left exposed.

"This has been going on awhile. Fortunately not too much left." Reyna said as she looked at a list.

"Luckily." Annabeth said causally, "But at least it helps the camps." She added in. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?"

  
"Sure, some grape juice would be fine. Need help finding anything?" Reyna offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Annabeth said as she hurried out of the room, eager to get started.

 _'Might as well if I'm alone.'_ Annabeth thought as she spiked Reynas drink with the magical bonding potion, _'She is a smart leader though. So this may be hard.'_

Annabeth walked back into the room with two cups. She gave one to Reyna before sitting back down on the other end of the table. She waited for Reyna to take a sip but she was busy reading the papers, so Annabeth in order to keep appearances up took a sip herself, enjoying the drink.

The two girls sat in silence as they read the papers. Taking a brief break to reread the documents before negotiations resumed. Annabeth was reading one about weapon supplies when suddenly she felt a spike in her head and looked up, seeing Reyna rub her head as she drank her juice.

 _'Need to focus and stay in control.'_ Annabeth thought. Need to make sure Reynas mind doesn't get in my own.

Annabeth expected to feel Reynas mind push against her own. She expected to have to mentally win to make sure the potion wasn't used against her. But she didn't feel anything. As if it wasn't working.

 _'Hmm'_ Annabeth thought. _'I made it like before. It can't not be working can it?'_ She decided to test it, _'Your neck itches. Scratch it.'_

Reyna responded as she kept reading the documents, her hand rising up to scratch her neck. She looked up as she rolled her neck out, giving Annabeth a good view of where she wanted to kiss.

 _'You don't want to be here. You want to get back to your room and masturbate. Your pussy is dripping wet. You can't stop staring at me.'_ Annabeth sent through the link, testing why she didn't feel Reyna resisting.

Annabeth saw Reyna shift, rubbing her thighs together as she squeezed the documents hard. She released the papers, laying them down as her hands curled into fists over her toga. She looked up at Annabeth, eyeing the blonde rather obviously.

"Everything ok?" Annabeth said as she leaned back and spread her legs, giving Reyna a hint of what she wanted to see, but not enough to see Annabeths pussy under her small skirt.

"All fine. Do you think we could finish this fast? Something came up." Reyna said.

"Absolutely. Why don't I come over there and see what you are reading?" Annabeth said innocently as she transmitted the thought of agreement to Reyna.

Reyna nodded her head as Annabeth walked over. She stood next to Reyna, leaning forward to read the paper, sticking out her ass. The movement caused her short black skirt to ride up on her legs, exposing almost her whole thigh and barely covering her ass.

Annabeth noticed as Reyna looked at her legs, the Praetor still gripping her toga to restrain herself. Annabeth grinned as she read the document, before sending another thought to Reyna. Telling her now to restrain herself.

At first Annabeth thought maybe it wouldn't work as nothing happened. But then she felt one of Reynas hands lightly caress her inner thigh. The hand slowly went up and down, feeling Annabeths smooth skin and gauging the blondes reaction. When Annabeth didn't react at all Reyna kept going up and up, until she scooped Annabeths ass.

Annabeth decided to mess with Reyna and backed up, having a surprised look on her face, "What were you doing?"

"Um," Reyna seemed stunned, unsure of why she got so bold, "Sorry. I'm not sure."

Annabeth watched as Reyna blushed and looked away, "Let's get back to work. Did you look at the paper?"

"I did," Annabeth said as she stepped closer, "I looked at all of it. But now I want to look at you."

Annabeth dropped down and quickly pushed her lips against Reynas. Reyna was so turned on she didn't resist at all as she felt the other women's lips against her own. Annabeth moved her hands to grab Reynas face as they kissed, Reynas going to Annabeths exposed hips in her outfit.

Annabeth mental urged Reynas hands to move higher, and the Praetor obeyed. She squeezed Annabeths tits before gasping and breaking the kiss "You aren't wearing a bra?" She said surprised.

Annabeth grinned, "Not wearing anything on the bottom either." She said as she straddled Reyna.

The blonde kept kissing Reyna, keeping her hands on her face while Reyna enjoyed Annabeth's tits. Annabeth gave out small moans as she was groped, the intensity increasing as Reyna unbuttoned Annabeth's blouse and opened it up, before rubbing her fingers over Annabeth's sensitive pink nipples.

Annabeth started to grind against Reyna, making her skirt ride up on her legs. Soon it was high enough up that it wouldn't take much effort to touch her sensitive clit, which was begging to be pleasured.

Annabeth quickly stood up, pulling Reyna up with her who was still playing with her breasts. Reyna gasped as she was yanked up but quickly went silent as Annabeth started stripping her, pulling the toga off as fast as she could.

Moments later Reyna was naked. She was confused at how it got this way so fast, but she was so turned on that she didn't want it to stop and accepted it as Annabeths hands roamed over her naked body. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Reyna and squeezed the Praetors big ass.

"So thick and toned. You really are athletic." Annabeth said as she kissed Reyna, continuing to squeeze and knead Reynas ass, spreading her cheeks wide making Reyna shiver as she felt her two holes being pulled and exposed to the air.

Annabeth eventually broke the kiss and stepped back, sending out the thought _'Move back and do a sexy dance.'_

Reyna obeyed, still not showing resistance, and stepped back before dancing. She started with swaying her hips, drawing attention to her smoking hot figure, her wide hips with her thin waist. Her stomach that was toned from so much training. She did a hip dance as she slowly spun around, giving Annabeth a nice view of her wagging ass as she kept the dance up. Eventually she rotated back around and brought her hands slowly up to grope her large B cup tits.

Annabeth watched as she pulled her skirt up, rubbing her exposed pussy and finally feeling her large throbbing clit. She was fixed on watching Reyna, watching her hips swaying and how she squeezed her own tits.

Annabeth sat down as she rubbed her pussy keeping her legs spread wide so Reyna could see, Reyna eagerly staring at Annabeth's pussy and trying to memorize how it looked.

Reyna spun back around to be facing away. She shook her hips faster, making her ass shake at a fast rate. She kept standing there twerking her ass, working hard for Annabeth who was busy moaning loudly as she started to finger herself to the sight. Reyna took joy in knowing those moans of pleasure were coming from her being looked at, knowing someone was staring at her ass and masturbating.

"Baby come here." Annabeth urged Reyna. Reyna turned around and walked to Annabeth, swaying her hips and walking seductively in the process.

Annabeth just grinned as she spread her legs wider, Reyna understanding what she wanted. Reyna dropped to her knees and moved forward, using her hands to grab Annabeth's ass and pull her closer. Reynas face was inches away from Annabeths dripping wet pussy now.

 _'Lick it. Lick it fast, swirl your tongue against my pussy, eat me out!'_ Annabeth practically desperately transmitted to Reynas mind.

Reyna instantly obeyed, not even needing the command in the first place. Her tongue darted out and licked up Annabeth's pussy making the blonde throw her head back as she gave out a deep moan at finally being pleasured from someone else.

Annabeth had kept herself busy with Percy and Piper, but having someone new do this to her felt even better. Annabeth groped her own tits with her hands, rolling her hands over her breasts, pushing them around, kneading her own tits as her eyes stayed closed and she focused on Reyna eating her out.

It went on like that for minutes. Reyna groping Annabeth's ass and eating Annabeth out, Annabeth playing with her own tits. Finally Annabeth got close to her end. She felt her orgasm approaching and knew it would come any second.

 _'Faster, Harder, don't stop when I orgasm, keep going.'_ Annabeth mentally thought right before she orgasmed.

When she did Reyna obeyed and didn't stop, even as Annabeth started to squirt on her. "Oh fuck!" Annabeth yelled out as she orgasmed, body shaking while Reyna kept a firm grip on Annabeth's ass as her tongue kept licking the blondes meaty pussy lips and clit.

Finally when it finished Annabeth panted as she relaxed. Then it suddenly hit her. The magic bond had clicked into place. She had gotten control over Reyna. And so easily too.

Annabeth was curious as to why, "Reyna, stand up." Reyna instantly did. Obeying just as obediently as ever. _'Trance'_ Annabeth thought as Reynas eyes glazed over.

"You are part of my harem now. We have a mental bond and you are my personal slave. Percy and Piper are also part of the harem. You will obey my commands." Annabeth declared.

"Yes mistress." Reyna said, now with the bond in place she was officially Annabeth's slave. Not just a girl who followed mental orders, but actually Annabeth's.

"Good. I want to know why you didn't resist the mental magic. You could have, j know you are a strong fighter." Annabeth said.

Reyna was silent for a moment, before speaking in her tranced monotone voice, "As Praetor no one flirts with me due to my position of power. It's lonely. Feeling someone else in my head, that wanted to finally help me satisfy my bodily needs was welcome. No one would ever fuck me roughly due to being Praetor."

"Huh, so you want to be used is that it?" Annabeth said as she stood up and walked towards Reyna, roughly grabbing her ass.

"Yes mistress." Reyna said while she started to pant lightly from desire, still entranced, "I want to be used. I want to be your personal whore. I want to cum from someone else."

"I'll satisfy you. But you are to say what's on your mind as I do so. Let me know everything." Annabeth said as she thought a command to untrance Reyna who blinked as she was awoken.

Annabeth grinned as she grabbed Reyna and pushed her back till Reyna slammed against the wall. Reyna gasped loudly but Annabeth could feel in their bond that she loved it, loved being treated that way and having someone take control of her.

One of Annabeth's hands shot down and rubbed Reynas clit fast, the other grabbed Reyna by the neck, tilting her head up. Annabeth could sense how much Reyna enjoyed this, being used by Annabeth. Reyna tried to obey the earlier order and speak, but by being choked by Annabeth she was unable to say anything besides gasps and moans.

Annabeth kissed along the exposed part of Reynas face, finally making contact with her lips. Annabeths kisses stopped Reynas gasping as she was choked and fingered, Annabeth wanting to kiss the full lips of Reyna anyways.

Reynas knees started to buckle with how satisfied she was, but Annabeth was not done yet. She kept Reyna pinned against the wall as she still fingered the Praetor, until Reyna finally gave out a loud muffled yell into the kiss as her pent up lust finally came out, cumming early.

Annabeth felt Reynas pussy start to squirt, but Annabeth just kept rubbing Reynas clit during it to not let Reynas pleasure drop.

Annabeth broke the kiss and Reyna started yelling, "Fuck!" As she was finally orgasming due to another person.

When it ended Reyna panted as Annabeth let her slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, recovering from her orgasm.

"That's the first of many," Annabeth said as she looked at Reyna recovering, "You don't ever have to worry about pent up feelings again because I will use you often. Flip over."

Reyna despite being tired listened. She rolled over as Annabeth pulled her back onto the rug portion of the room. Reyna was facing down as Annabeth got behind her.

"Raise that ass for me." Annabeth said.

Reyna moved her ass up, wiggling it a bit as she listened to Annabeth. Suddenly their was a slap sound in the room as Annabeth spanking Reyna.

"Oh fuck…" Reyna said as she moaned, the spanking being pleasurable to Reyna. Annabeth kept going, slapping Reyna's amazing ass, watching it shake with each hit. "Fuck mistress!"

Every time Annabeth slapped her ass Reyna would make some comment on how good it felt, encouraging Annabeth to continue. "Say how you are my whore." Annabeth said.

"I'm your person-ah-al whore. You can-ah-use me however-AH-you want." Reyna said as she was spanked. She kept going, saying more and more and only stopping to yelp as she was spanked. Her pussy felt dripping wet, even wetter than before. The abuse turning her on.

Annabeth decided to finish Reyna off one last time as she grabbed Reynas ass cheeks, spread them wide and dove her head in. Annabeth licked up and down Reyna's leaking pussy, making Reyna moan loudly as she was eaten out.

"Oh mistress!" Reyna moaned, "You are so good at this!"

Annabeth kept going, enjoying Reynas taste. One hand released Reynas butt to continue smacking it, spanking Reyna as she was also being eaten out. Reyna enjoyed this even more based on her squeals she gave off, clearly enjoying being used.

"Oh fuck mistress I've been bad. I'm a naughty girl! Punish me more! Spank me harder!" Reyna nearly begged.

Annabeth decided this time she would be the one who obeyed. She slapped Reynas ass harder, leaving red handprints on the Hispanic girls ass. Annabeth's other hand reaches forward, grabbing Reynas black hair that was in a braided ponytail. She yanked it back making Reynas head move back as she let out a loud moan.

"Gods! Oh fucking gods!" Reyna yells out as she feels her orgasm coming.

Annabeth slapped Reynas ass harder, knowing the Hispanic girl was close to cumming. Reyna gave out a yell as her pussy came once again, getting Annabeth's face wet with her juices as she squirted. While cumming Reyna shook her hips, making her ass shake against Annabeth's face as the blonde kept sucking on Reynas clit throughout it all.

Finally Reyna finished and collapsed, tired after all she had been through that day. Annabeth released her hair and stopped spanking the Praetor, letting her rest.

"Come on Reyna, lets finish this meeting up and go somewhere a bit more private for this." Annabeth said as she moved to sit back down in her chair.

Reyna got up and started walking to grab her clothes, but Annabeth quickly stopped it. "No clothes. Sit down the way you are." She said.

Reyna listened and went and sat back down in her chair. She kept her legs spread wide, and her chest presented proudly, "So where were we?"


	6. The Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting another male Annabeth sets her sights on Jason. With Pipers help, the son of Jupiter is added to her harem.

Annabeth Harem-Jason

Piper was on her knees in Jason's cabin, busy moving her head up and down Jason's dick. Jason relaxed on his bed, enjoying Pipers blowjob skills. The two had been hanging out the whole day and finally came back to have some private time, Piper doing what she usually did and sucking Jason off.

However unlike normal, Piper had a mission. She had two glasses of juice on the night stand, one just plain juice and one with her mistresses special potion in it. Piper kept sucking Jason off to get him prepared, then just as she was told to do she stopped.

Piper moved up to sit next to Jason on then bed, she used one hand to stroke his saliva covered dick while she grabbed her cup of juice.

"Sorry babe, you taste amazing but I'm a bit thirsty." Piper said as she took a drink then set her cup down, "You are thirst too aren't you?"

Pipers charmspeak worked, Jason suddenly feeling parched even as Piper kept rubbing his dick.

"I am, can you hang me my drink?" Jason asked politely.

Piper hid her smile as she did, giving Jason his spiked drink. He drank it all down.

"So thirsty," Piper said, using more charmspeak. She was being subtle with it, trying to not make Jason realize what was happening, so as he drank so did she.

Piper quickly put her drink down, moving to get back on her knees and suck his dick some more. The more he was distracted the easier for her mistress it would be to get control. Piper did her best to give Jason a good blowjob, bobbing her head and using her tongue the best she could on him.

Jason groaned as he felt a spike of pain in his head. However Pipers skills made it hard for him to think, his thoughts focusing on her and how she looked and felt as she tended to his dick. Jason felt a weird pressure in his head but was rapidly losing.

Piper removed her mouth and started to stroke his dick, "Don't fight it baby, just relax. Let it happen," she charmspoke.

Jason gave in, and seconds later the potion clicked into place. Piper kept stroking his dick, although with less vigor now that her task was done. It didn't take long before the cabin door opened, and someone made their way to Jason's room.

"Great job Piper," Annabeth said as she walked in, looking at the naked couple, "I think I'll take it from here."

Annabeth grinned deviously as she looked at her newest slave. Annabeth transmitted a thought to Piper, telling Piper to stop what she was doing and go wait outside the room in the common area of the cabin. Piper stood up and started to leave.

Right as she left she said, "Don't worry Jason, you will still finish. Just not with me," Piper looked at Annabeth, "But with her."

Piper left, leaving Annabeth and Jason alone. Jason attempted to cover himself up, looking confused at everything.

"What's happening? Annabeth why are you here? What's with my head?" Jason said as he moved the sheets to cover his dick.

"Relax, it'll all be good for you," Annabeth thought as she moved towards him.

' _Remove the sheet. Display your dick to me with pride,_ ' Annabeth thought.

Jason suddenly moved the sheets away, and gave Annabeth a confident look as his dick stood at attention. Annabeth moved around him to be in front of him. She was currently fully dressed, wearing jean shorts and a grey t-shirt. Jason stared at Annabeth as she started to pull off her clothes.

' _Watch me. Stroke your dick as I take my clothes off,_ ' Annabeth thought to him.

Jason started to stroke his dick, mesmerized as Annabeth pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the side and presenting her tits in her lacy black bra. Shortly after her jean shorts were slid down, leaving in her a matching lacy underwear.

Annabeth spun around, bending over slightly to show off her bubbly butt to Jason. She started to twerk, shaking her ass for Jason to jerk off too. He stared at the blondes butt as it shook, jiggling in her underwear for him to see. Annabeth looked back to watch Jason as she twerked, wanting to see him stroking his dick.

After a bit though Annabeth wanted to do more than just shaking her ass. She slowly pulled her panties down, bending over as she did it till she was touching her toes. From that position Jason could easily see Annabeth's pussy as she was bent over. She stayed that way longer than she needed to so he could get a good look. Then she stood back up and turned around.

Annabeth slowly approached Jason, having kicked her underwear to the side. As she approached him she reached up and behind herself, unclipping her bra and tossing it aside, letting her bare tits out for him to see.

Jason was still stunned due to Annabeths control over him. He took in her figure, her large breasts, her toned core, the way her body curved out at her hips and her long legs looked. Jason took in the blonde triangle bush she had above her pussy, showing her hair was blonde anywhere as an Athena child.

Annabeth moved more and more up the bed, till she was over Jason. "You've been warmed up, use your tongue and warm me up."

"But Piper-" Jason started to say.

He was silenced as Annabeth started transmitting thoughts to him, ' _You will forget Piper. She may be your girlfriend but right now all you want is me. You desire to see how I taste, to run your tongue over my clit.'_

Jason's head suddenly moved forward, his hands moving up to grab Annabeth's ass. He held her ass as his mouth went to work, licking up her meaty pussy lips, tasting her juices on his tongue while he moved his tongue over her throbbing clit. Annabeth ran her hands through his own blonde hair, clutching to his head as she moaned out.

"Oh gods," Annabeth moaned out, "I've never been with another guy than Percy. It feels so good!" She said as he found the way to move his tongue over her clit.

Annabeth just stayed above Jason for a bit, letting him lick her pussy and warm her up. Once she felt herself being fully wet she decided she didn't want to just feel his tongue, she wanted his whole dick.

Annabeth moved to the side, positioning herself on her hands and knees and shook her ass some more, "Come on big boy. Mount me, fuck my pussy until my legs go weak. Fuck me into the bed," Annabeth said, transmitting the same thoughts to Jason's head.

Jason instantly moved, getting behind Annabeth. He moved his dick to line up with Annabeth's pussy and slowly pushed inside of her. Annabeth moaned loudly as she felt her pussy being spread by Jason's dick, his full length completely going inside of her.

"Oh gods you feel good!" Annabeth yelled out, "Now thrust!" She ordered.

Jason followed, thrusting with fast and deep strokes. Annabeth felt a thrill from having another guy fucking her, experiencing the differences between two men. In her lust she started to rock her own hips, meeting Jason's thrusts. Jason let out a moan as he felt Annabeth's pussy massaging his dick, her insides being tight and wet around him.

' _Be rougher!_ ' Annabeth thought to him.

Instantly Jason changed. He grabbed Annabeth's hair and pulled back, holding her hair only as he fucked her. Annabeth relished in the rougher treatment, especially as his thrusts got harder, not caring if he was slamming his hips too much against her. But what really pushed her over the edge is when Jason started to spank her ass.

"Gods yes! I bet you don't fuck Piper this hard! I bet you love it! Letting out all your male frustration on me, being able to fuck my pussy however you want!" Annabeth yelled out.

Of course her last sentence wasn't true as she did control him, but she knew saying that would turn them both on.

"You are much dirtier than Piper," Jason said as he kept spanking and fucking Annabeth.

"What's that make me?" Annabeth asked, desperate to hear him call her it.

"You are a slut," Jason said, and after a bit more mental prodding he continued, "You are my dirty slut."

Annabeth nearly squealed hearing that. She felt herself orgasm from his fucking and excitement. Annabeth would have let Jason cum, but that's the benefit of her being his master. She could fuck as long as she wanted and be as satisfied as she wanted, and he would keep going.

' _You won't finish until I let you,_ ' Annabeth weakly thought as she orgasmed.

Annabeth rode out her orgasm, not feeling bad that she got his sheets wet. After all he was hers now, so she could orgasm all over his bed if she felt like it.

When Annabeth finished she decided she wanted Jason to momentarily stop. She sent the command to his head and suddenly Jason released her hair, stopping slapping Annabeth's red ass, and stopped thrusting. He did however stay inside of her pussy, something Annabeth grinned at finding the way he interpreted the command to stay inside of her funny.

Annabeth wasn't sure which position to do next. She wanted to lay down with her legs spread but with her sore butt she decided against it. She glanced back and examined Jason and all of his muscles and got an idea.

' _Lift me up and fuck me against a wall._ ' She thought.

Jason followed it, removing himself from Annabeth's pussy as he grabbed her. He looped his arms under her legs and bent them up, Annabeth wrapping her arms around his neck to help. Jason moved to the closest wall and pushed Annabeth's back against it.

Annabeth used one hand to position his dick back at her pussy, then she lowered her hips to sink down onto his dick, putting him back to where he just was inside of her. She gave out a small moan as she lowered herself down, enjoying the feeling of him slowly entering her.

"Go on," she said as she lightly slapped his shoulder, holding back onto his neck. ' _Fuck me stupid,_ ' she added mentally.

Jason instantly started to thrust full speed. In seconds Annabeth returned to moaning loudly, being pounded as her back was pressed against the wall. She felt her pussy open up for his dick, offering little resistance as she desperately wanted him to keep fucking her.

"Push me against this wall! Lean into me and feel my tits!" Annabeth yelled out.

Jason happily did that, moving forward to push his muscular chest against Annabeths fatty tits. He felt their softness mold against his chest, flattening out as he pushed into her. Annabeth looked as if she was about to keep saying something but she was suddenly silenced by Jason's lips.

They made out as Jason kept using Annabeth's cunt. She mentally urged him to use tongue and less than a second later she felt a small bite on her lower lip, opening her mouth wide as she felt his tongue sweep in and explore her mouth. Annabeth relaxed her muscles, letting Jason keep holding her up.

From this position Jason's dick was able to move inside Annabeth easily, hitting her G-spot as he went. The feeling of him going in and out made Annabeth shake. His thrusts were different than Percy's, and Annabeth couldn't decide who she liked better. Both felt different and made her mind go blank in different ways. However she had experienced Percy many times, while Jason was still new to her. That made Jason a fun new toy, bringing different kinds of joy to her.

Annabeth broke the kiss, removing Jason's tongue from exploring her mouth. "Keep going! Keep spreading my tight cunt, treat me like your whore!" Annabeth told him.

' _Forget about Piper. For now I am your lover. But you don't want to love me, you want to just fuck me. You want me to orgasm as much as possible, to finish over and over till I can't think any longer, to use my pussy till I break,_ ' Annabeth thought.

Sure enough it had the proper effect, Annabeth couldn't describe what happened exactly but suddenly her pleasure spiked. She silenced her screams by kissing on Jason's neck, with the intention to leave a hickey on him. Most people would assume it was Piper who did it to him, but she would know what really happened. That turned Annabeth on even more.

It didn't take long before Annabeth came, only not yelling out due to her current sucking on Jason's neck, wanting to mark him. Annabeth kept her hold on him as she finished, squirting and soaking Jason's hips and floor beneath them. Jason however kept thrusting, Annabeths commands making him miraculously not finish.

"You are such a perfect slut, squirting all over my room today," Jason said, Annabeth mentally prodding him to speak since she couldn't.

"I bet you are always this horny, imagining anyone fucking you. I bet on the Argo 2 you always imagined all 4 of us guys fucking you at once," Jason said.

Annabeths mind was growing weak due to the fucking, ' _Did I imagine that?_ ' She thought, so unsure. ' _I bet I did. 4 dicks at once…_ ' Annabeth daydreamed, but couldn't daydream long as Jason pulled her out of it with his fucking.

"Even now you are just sucking on my neck, but your moans are still coming out. Your dirty moans, if you weren't busy on my neck I bet you would keep screaming for more and more." Jason said.

' _I would,_ ' Annabeth thought, ' _Keep going. Once I finish next time fill up my pussy,_ ' She mentally commanded to him.

Jason kept thrusting hard, if he wasn't a demigod son of Zeus there would have been no way he could have kept going at this pace for so long and holding up Annabeth. But he was able to, his hands moving. He still had his arms looked under Annabeths thick thighs but now he grabbed her tits roughly with his hands, holding onto them as he pounded her pussy. Annabeth's hands roamed over Jason's body, feeling his strong back as he fucked her.

"I'm going to fill your pussy up with my cum, make your pussy a dirty mess after my dick has spread it," Jason said, her last command in his head.

Annabeth loved hearing him talk. She had the real power in the situation but she loved hearing him speak and act as if he did, as if she couldn't control him in what he did. But she let it slide, let him act like he was in charge just for her benefit.

"OH GODS!" Annabeth suddenly yelled out as she came from those thoughts. She stopped on Jason's neck, her pussy squeezing hard on his dick as another orgasm rocked through her.

She once again left Jason soaking wet, but this time when she finished it had been too much, Annabeth's head hung limply once she finished, feeling so satisfied and tired yet still having her pussy slammed into.

Luckily Jason was so close to the edge that now without any order stopping him he almost instantly came.

Annabeth gave out a small groan as she was pounded into, feeling his long dick fully push its easy inside of her.

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder limply, feeling tired and satisfied after her third orgasm. She gave out a small groan as she felt a twitch and pulsing inside of her pussy, then a flood as Jason shot rope after rope of cum inside of her pussy. Annabeth sighed deeply as she felt herself being filled up, the amount Jason was letting out not disappointing.

Once he finished he slowly removed himself from her pussy, then let down Annabeth's legs. She still rested however, holding onto his neck and letting her head rest on his shoulder. She mentally told him to wait and not move anymore as they nakedly touched.

Annabeth finally felt good and looked at Jason and stepped back. She looked down and saw that while she thought all of his cum got inside of her spread pussy, there was a good bit on the blonde triangle hair she had over her pussy. Then she realized it came from how messy his dick was, having a bit of both of their sex juices on it.

"Let me clean you off properly," Annabeth said as she squatted down and opened her mouth.

Annabeth took Jason's length between her lips, doing her best to suppress the slutty moan she almost gave out due to the taste. The taste of manly dick and cum, with a bit of herself mixed in.

Annabeth bobbed her head up and down his dick, using her tongue to clean him up. She made sure to thoroughly lick everywhere, taking his dick out of her mouth to slide her tongue up and down his shaft as if it was some ice cream.

As she did that Annabeth lightly rubbed her pussy, rubbing her large sensitive clit, but also feeling all the cum she had inside of her. That time she gave out a small groan as she enjoyed being creampied, doing her best to not let any cum leak out. After his thick dicks work and in her current position she was happy when only a little started to slip out, a bit which due to her own rubbing just got rubbed into her pussy lips and the surrounding skin.

After 2 minutes Jason's dick was clean except for Annabeth's own saliva, but she had made her pussy even messier. The slow and constant cum leaking out just got rubbed over and around her pussy, making her crotch a mess. She however gave a small giggle, liking the dirty feeling of it all.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said as she stood back up, "I'll clean myself off later on. For now I'll let it stay as a souvenir. I'll leave with Piper so nothing seems off, then in 10 minutes you can leave. Ok?"

"Yes mistress," Jason said, acknowledging her power and position.

"Good boy," Annabeth leaned in and kissed Jason on the lips.

As she started to leave she noticed the mark on his neck. The hickey that she gave him but others would think is due to Piper.

"I'll be seeing you soon…" Annabeth said finally as she gathered up her clothes and left.


End file.
